Dirty Little Thoughts
by TL22
Summary: Rory Gilmore and Dean Forester meet under very different and unexpected circumstances The story takes place in present time, but Rory and Dean are in their early thirties


**REALITY**

The reality that she had married a two timing jerk hit Rory, She could live with a slip up, she knew that Logan was not perfect when she married him. Rory now knew that she had given into pressure from her grandparents to marry that ass. Finding panties in her bed was the last straw...Rory believed in dressing sexy for her husband or at least she did till she found out if it moved he would screw it, but what she found was worn by a whore not her. She moved out of their Brentwood mansion. Rory turned down alimony. She wanted nothing to do with anything Huntzburger. She also found out that her job with the Los Angeles times disappeared; it was owned by her father in law.

Rory sent out resumes all over the country. She finally received a decent offer from the Washington Times. It meant a cross country move, but on the bright side it was a lot closer to Connecticut then California.

Rory was employed with the Times for six months. Everything was going well. They used a lot of her articles and on a rare occasion they let her fill in for a columnist.

"Gilmore, Gilmore, get over here". Rory looked up, hearing her maiden name after all those years took some getting used to.

Rory ran over to the editor's office. A large unkempt man; who smoked in the office in violation of his own rules. You are now assigned to the military section. I need you to brush up on all things military and I have made arrangements for you to attend the Marine Corps ball on November tenth and you're going to write a column about it."

"Mr. McManus I know nothing about the Marine Corps."

"Not a problem my blue eyed dear, I have arranged a date for you."

"Mr. McManus I don't need you to be my date coordinator."

"Let's see my blue eyed dear, office gossip has that you have not had a date since you got here."

"What does that have to do with me going to the Marine Corps Ball?"

"Are you a Marine or a former Marine?"

"No, you know that, you read my resume."

"Yes to the former Mrs. Huntzburger I have, All with Huntzburger papers; Nepotism maybe? Actually my dear you are a good writer, a real cut above the usual crap he puts out. That is why you got the job...You know you were blacklisted."

"What do you mean blacklisted?"

"Sweetie, they put out the word that you were not to be hired, or the Huntzburger's would be offended and that you were a bad writer, and unreliable; also a few other things that escape my mind right now."

"So why did you hire me?"

"Ah my dateless wunderkind, you're a very good writer. So that is why I know you are going to be able to write a great story about the Marine Corps Ball."

"I know nothing about Marines."

"I should give up, that is why you are going to have an escort to the ball, and you will be able to write about the traditions and ceremonies. In other words he explains you write, and if you end up sleeping with him, I do not want it in the article."

"Okay okay so where do I meet this date?"

"Rory, Rory what kind of man do you think I am? Of course your date is going to pick up at your apartment."

"You're going to give him my address, what if he is a masher?"

"Oh come on, he is pretty good at killing people, but he is not a masher. This is formal event; so go rent something and charge it to the paper."

"What if I clash with his outfit?"

"Look, follow these guidelines, this is a time to be classy, not trendy or sexy Pick an outfit that makes you look great, but is also appropriately conservative and professional. Your date's bosses and colleagues will be there. This is not the time to make a name for yourself in a bad way. As a general rule, if you wouldn't be comfortable in the dress in front of your boss and your mother-in-law, it is not appropriate for the evening. By the way he will be wearing blue."

"Mr. M you're killing me."

"Rory go away. Your date will pick you up at your apartment at six PM. You will have a drink with him at the Hyatt hotel and then proceed to the Washington Navy Yard for the ball."

"Why the drink"

"Oh come on Gilmore do you really want to attend what I think is the first formal you have had in years, with a stranger?"

"How important is this to you Mr. M?"

"Do you like being employed Gilmore? Go away and do as I asked."

**GETTING READY**

This is when Rory wished she had a good female friend. She actually only had two in her life. Lane, who was in Connecticut; with a husband and kids and Paris who was in Cambodia doing some sort of research. Rory wondered how at Thirty two she was so alone. She figured she would have a least good husband and a couple of kids by now. Rory sighed, she thought of the guys she dated and some of the guys she liked; who she gave short shift to. Maybe she thought to herself, I should have not been so judgmental. Rory admitted to herself she did have a tendency to make bad choices with men. She was a quiet girl who tended to go for loud mouth asses or the introvert bad asses. What she figured out was that both types only loved themselves and were asses. She could think of a few nice quiet boys who she dated; that would probably be very nice husbands by now.

Rory went to a rental shop and told the clerk that she would be attending the Marine Corps Ball and needed an outfit.

"Officer or enlisted?" She asked.

"I don't know why do you ask?"

"Dear the officer will be carrying swords, the enlisted do not."

"Swords" she echoed. "Why is there going to be a fight?"

"First ball eh"?"

"Look I am a newspaper reporter and my editor is sending me to this thing and I have no idea what I am getting myself into. I don't even know who my date is or what he looks like."

The clerk laughed. "Well Miss Gilmore, your date is going to be good looking and very physically fit, I assume you are single and I am sure they arranged for a single Marine to take you. My guess is he will be a mid-grade officer, and he will explain everything to you. Trust me you're not going to get some boob."

**THE DATE BEGINS**

Rory had selected a medium blue floor length gown, with white gloves and a dark blue Jacket for the evening chill. Rory looked into the full length mirror in her bedroom. She was pleased, even at thirty two she still could pass for her early twenties. Rory stood five foot seven inches and weighed about one hundred twenty pounds. Her long dark brown hair was up and the dress complimented her blue eyes. She was never good at blind dates; actually she was not good at dates at all. Rory really had to know the boy well for her to relax and have a good time.

Rory's phone rang it was from the doorman downstairs. "Major..."

She hit the buzzer and let him in.

Rory waited and she heard the doorbell ring. To her shock; she came face to face with Dean Forester dressed as a Marine.

Dean looked at her and said. "Of all the Miss Gilmore's on this planet it had to be you."

Rory looked at him. "Dean what are you doing dressed as a Marine? I need a real Marine to write my story."

Dean laughed. "Well Miss Gilmore, I am a real Marine and I thought you were a Mrs. Huntzburger now."

"Well you know that did not work out."

"Oh it didn't? I could have told you that. He was a creep Rory and I do remember telling you that."

"Are you really going to take me to this ball?"

"Of course Rory, those are my orders and we have a date for a drink at the Hyatt; where I will meet my commanding officer. He wants to see what McManus stuck me with."

"Stuck you with, I am not a pity charity case. I can do just fine finding my own dates. This is just an assignment to me."

"Oh, he told Colonel Brighton that he had an updateable reporter, and could he spare someone. Also that he owed him a favor."

Rory slammed the door in Dean's face. "Undateable my ass. I can get a date anytime I want one."

"Look Rory" Dean said behind the closed door. "I am just repeating what I was told. Now use your head. You need the story and I need to accomplish my mission; which is escorting you to the ball."

Rory pondered what Dean said. Shit he was not a bad boyfriend years ago In fact he was even better looking now. Tall, but he had filled out. Dean had the gray eyes and light brown hair she remembered but he was a lot cockier now, and she did need the story. "Okay Dean let's do it."

They rode down the elevator together in silence. Dean held the front door for her and nodded to the doorman. He escorted her to his car.

"Dean you expect me to get into that?"

Yes dear it is a 2010 Corvette six speed; it is a lot more comfortable once you get in. Sometimes it is a bit of a chore to, but you're only five seven or so. So you should be fine."

Once Rory was in; she realized that Dean was correct. The car was very comfortable. During the ride to The Hyatt; they were silent. Rory reminisced about her and Dean. They dated in High School and he figured out she was seeing another boy and broke up with her. Then a few years later Dean was dating Claire and Rory sort of went after him. They were caught and Claire ended her engagement to Dean and in the ensuing mess she started seeing Logan; who she subsequently married. Even after Dean told her what a creep he was. Rory remembered back to the events of that fateful summer. She destroyed a relationship; plus her nearly impeccable good girl reputation was destroyed.

They arrived at the front entrance to the Hyatt and exited the car. Dean handed his keys to the attendant. "Rory take my arm while we walk in. What were you taught in those fancy schools you attended? It sure wasn't etiquette."

Rory wished she could kick him some place where it would hurt, but she smiled and the entire world thought she was a happy little date. She did admit to herself that Dean was gorgeous in that Uniform.

_That was when the first little dirty thought went through her head._

Dean introduced her to Colonel and Mrs. Brighton. Mrs. Brighton said. "Please call me Carolyn dear."

Mrs. Brighton looked Rory up and down. "I have no idea why McManus said you were un-dateable, you are lovely."

Rory was thinking of all the crazy formal crap her grandmother was always drilling in her head. She never needed it with the Huntzburger's as they did not travel in the high circles. Their gatherings tended to be less formal. Rory was silently thanking her grandmother now. "Thank you Mrs. Brighton you are so kind."

"Carolyn, please call me Carolyn; Rory please join me at the table while your date and my husband talk tactics or football or whatever they talk about. Rory my dear, Major Forester is quite a catch. My husband tells me he has a bright future in the Corps, but he needs to get away from the combat commands and start to do more staff work. Did you know he has done three tours in Iraq and two in Afghanistan?"

Rory did not really understand the politics but she knew that if he did five tours, he saw a lot of bad things.

"Rory" Mrs. Brighton droned on. "I think Major Forester had a bad experience with love at one time and that is why he seems to avoid permanent relationships."

Rory about choked on her drink, "I would not know Carolyn. Major Forester looks like he can fend for himself in the art of dating."

"True dear, but I sense there was that one special girl who got away."

Rory thought obviously they did not know her background, and did not realize that both her and Dean were from Connecticut. If anyone cared to see where she was from they would see she was from California . Connecticut was far in her past A curious inquirer would also see she went to Yale. Her home of record when she attended Yale was California, because she did go back to take a couple of courses after she was married to Logan.

Rory heard Mrs. Brighton ask her to tell her something about herself. Rory decided to come out with all guns. "Well Carolyn, I am a Yale graduate with a degree in journalism and I am also a member of the DAR"

Carolyn Brighton eyes got big. "You're a member of the DAR?"

"Yes Ma'am" Rory replied, and took her membership card out of her purse.

Mrs. Brighton held the card lovingly, I wish I could be a member, but my family came over during the Irish potato famine.

"Carolyn, that is nothing to be ashamed of. Actually if you can trace your husband's linage back and if his family was involved in the revolution you are eligible. If you want call The Times Monday and ask for me. I will do some research for you and maybe I can find a way to establish your eligibility."

"Oh thank you dear, you are so kind."

Mrs. Brighton was droning on about the Marine Corps and all the places they had been stationed, when Colonel Brighton stated, It was time to depart for the ball.

Once Rory and Dean were back in the Corvette he asked, "What did you do to that old battle axe; you have her eating out of your hand."

"It's my charming personality Dean. The light is green. Let's go. So Dean did you ever think you were going to be on a date with me gain?"

"This is a date? I thought you were on an assignment and I was your military escort."

Rory turned her head and looked at him. "Is it that bad being with me Dean?"

"What do you want me to say Rory? You dumped on me twice. You did not even have the decency to come to me and say Dean; I think I am interested in another man, we need to break up, but no you let me swing. The breakup of my engagement with Claire is totally my fault. I do not blame you. I could have walked away from you. So yes Rory, it is bad. Look Rory, when we get there smile ask questions and when it is over I will take you back to your apartment and we can resume our lives."

**THE BALL**

Rory and Dean ascended the steps to the ballroom entrance. Rory was holding Dean's arm and to her surprise they were announced. "Major Dean Forester and Miss Lorelai Leah Gilmore" They walked down a line of very distinguished looking gentleman and their ladies. Dean shook hands and introduced her. Once in the ballroom and a waiter approached them and offered them drinks. The couple both chose white wine.

"Dean, this is very impressive. I had no idea it was going to be like this."

"Rory make sure your cell phone is turned off. This is not the time, nor place for it to ring."

"Dean you look very nice in your uniform"

"Do you have any questions about what is going to happen tonight?"

"Dean, am I taking you away from your girlfriend?"

"Do you really care?"

"Come on Dean, I am trying. It was not my idea to be here with you. There is no reason we can't be friendly to each other. The evening would be more pleasurable if we made an effort, to be nice to each other."

"Let's dance Rory; it won't look good if we just wander around"

Rory took his arm and they walked to the dance floor and she put on her best smile and tried to look at him adoringly. When his arm went around her waist _the second little dirty thought went through her mind._

"Where is your sword Dean? The lady at the rental told me you would be wearing one."

"Nope Rory, not at this function; it interferes with the dancing and sitting. There is going to be a ritual later that I want you to pay attention to."

The dance was over. Rory and Dean, were walking off the dance floor when Carolyn Brighton intercepted them. "Oh Major Forester, may I borrow your lovely date for a few minutes."

Dean smiled." Of course; Mrs. Brighton.

**THE GENERALS' WIFE**

Carolyn took Rory to meet a formidable looking lady and made the introductions. "Rory, this is Lorna Hagan. Her husband is Major General Robert Hagan." Rory had heard that name before in relation to Armed Services committee meetings.

Rory did a little curtsy in deference to the older woman, as her grandmother had taught her, and then held out her hand Rory could see that the older woman was impressed.

"Rory my dear you are lovely, I like how your gown brings out the blue in your eyes. Carolyn tells me you are a member of the DAR and you are being escorted by the dashing Major Forester. Carolyn also tells me that you're from California. Oh yes and a Yale graduate."

"Yes Mrs. Hagan."

"We must have the two of you over for dinner soon."

"Thank you Mrs. Hagan. I am honored by your kind invitation. And I can safely assume Major Forester would be also." Rory also knew that she was being dismissed. She knew she was introduced to the older lady, no doubt the queen hen for approval and judgment. "It has been very nice meeting you Mrs. Hagan."

"Rory, please call me Lorna in the future and the pleasure was mine."

"Rory my dear I need to talk to Lorna for a moment. Please excuse me and I will join you at the table shortly."

Rory smiled and walked away. Rory knew she had passed. The brunette knew it was more of an interview than a causal meeting.

"Well what do you think Lorna:"

"Carolyn she is exquisite, and her manners flawless. Major Forester could do a lot worse. I think she could be the one." Next week I will make sure Major Forester is included in my husband's foursome at the club. Also tell Major Forester to bring his lovely lady and she can have lunch with us while the men play."

"As you wish Lorna"

**THE CEREMONY**

When Rory arrived back at the table she noticed all the men stood till she was seated, that in its self was a switch from a Huntzburger gathering; where woman were barely acknowledged at all. Rory seemed to think the only reason the Huntzburger's even bothered with wives was for breeding purposes, to continue the bloodline.

Rory heard everyone being called to order. She looked at Dean," What is going to happen now?"

"Rory" He said softly. "Pay attention and I will explain later if you have any questions."

A greeting was read from the Commandant of the Marines Corps.

Honors were given to the veterans of wars past.

Honors were given to Marines of current armed conflicts.

Rory watched a large cake being wheeled out. She tapped Dean on the shoulder" What is that for?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear." Pay attention and I will explain later." Dean's lips ever so lightly grazed her ear. _A third little dirty thought went through her mind._

Rory watched as the commanding general Robert Hagan cut the cake. He then handed the first piece to a tall rugged looking Marine with row upon row of ribbons. The second piece of cake was given to a young Marine that looked like he just got out of grade school. Rory turned to Dean with a puzzled look. "What am I missing?"

He leaned down again and whispered in her ear. "I will tell you as soon as the ceremony is over"

The hot breath on her ear and his holding her hand sent _Dirty little thought four though her mind._

The ceremony was over and Dean turned to her and started explain there is a ritual that is followed. The reading of the Commandants message, and giving honors to past and present Marines, and the cutting of the cake. The cutting of the cake; Dean explained followed a ritual set in stone The first slice to the oldest marine present, in this case Master Gunnery Sergeant William Hicks born in 1951 and has been in every conflict the United States has been involved in since Vietnam. The second slice went to Private First Class Samuel Gilmore born in youngest Marine present. The cake going to the oldest and then to the youngest Marine symbolizes the unbroken line of the Corps; the passing from the old to the new. "Now that the formalities are over; we eat, drink, dance, and make merry."

Rory found that she was enjoying herself and Dean had lightened up on her and seemed to be enjoying himself also. After dinner they danced steadily and made small talk. The couple was walking off the dance floor; when Dean turned to her. "Rory, we can leave now and it would be proper. The ball" Dean added. "Will go on for several more hours."

"Dean" Rory asked. "Do you mind if we stay a little longer?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "No I don't mind."

"Thank you Dean. I thought you would mind. I am having a surprisingly good time."

Dean smiled at her "Rory I should call you a bitch and leave, but there is something about your little girl lost look that gets me every time." _The fifth little dirty thought went through her mind._

After two more hours of dancing and chatting they decided to leave. As the couple were saying their goodbyes; Colonel Brighton approached them. "Dean you and I are going to be playing golf in General Hagan's foursome next Saturday." Then he turned to Rory. "The ladies would love to have you join them for lunch; while we play."

Rory smiled. "Thank you Colonel Brighton, for your kind invitation."

**THE RIDE HOME**

Once they were settled in the car Dean turned to Rory." Look I will make up some excuse why you can't go. So don't worry about it."

Innocently Rory asked. "Why do they want me there anyway?"

Dean turned toward her almost missing the red light. "You are, in the words of Mrs. Hagan, exquisite and your manners are impeccable. You impressed the ladies. They want to know more about you."

"How come Dean? And who told you about my manners and my being exquisite?"

"Dean chuckled. Oh some little birdie. Anyway they want to see if you would be a good match for me, but don't worry I will get you out of it."

"What if I don't want to get out of it?"

Dean looked at her startled. "You what?"

"I said I would like to go."

"I don't know what to say Rory, why would you want to have lunch with these woman? They can be like vultures circling for a kill.

"Dean, you under estimate me. I am Emily Gilmore's granddaughter and if I can hold my own with Emily's crowd; I can hold my own with this bunch."

"Rory I think you are looking forward to this."

"Dean I don't know anything about the Marine Corps, but I do know that you getting an invite to that golf game is a good thing for your career. I owe you one. Plus I rather enjoy the ladies. It has been a long time since I had to match my wits in a situation like this."

Dean rested his big hand on her hand and looked at her. "Alright Rory we will do it. It is crazy so why not." _The sixth little dirty thought went through her mind._

"By the way Dean I want to hear Carolyn Brighton's theory about the girl from your past that you can't forget. You still think about me Dean?"

Dean jammed on the brakes and pulled the car over. "She said what?"

Rory looked at Dean innocently. "The unforgettable girl from your past, I'd like to know who she is also."

"Rory you're an ass; she did not say that. I don't believe you."

Rory smiled at Dean. "Ask her. Come on let's go."

Dean shook his head in disbelief and turned back onto the road for the ride to Rory's apartment. Dean wondered how many people were fooled by her quiet almost shy demeanor. He knew under her facade; there was a passionate quick witted woman.

**THE APARTMENT**

They arrived at her apartment and luckily found a parking spot by the front door. He exited the car and helped Rory out. The doorman wished them a good evening when they entered the building. The couple rode the elevator up in silence. Upon arriving at Rory's front door Dean stepped back while Rory opened the door to her apartment. From what Dean could see it was bright and cheerful "Rory I will call you during the week and we can discuss next Saturday."

"No Dean" Rory took his hand and led him into the apartment. "I want to discuss something with you."

With Dean standing in her apartment _the first very large dirty thought went through her mind._

"Dean, do you have any place you need to be?"

"No why?"

"Dean, answer me the question I asked earlier. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why Rory, does it matter?"

"Very much so Dean"

"No Rory, I did, but that has been over for months"

"Good to know Dean"

Rory is thinking to herself I do not believe I am going to do what I am about to do._ The second large dirty thought went through her mind._

Rory turned her back to Dean "Unzip me please"

Dean stepped forward and put one hand on her bare shoulder and with the other hand he unzipped her dress. Then he stepped back. _A wave of passion went through Rory's body. _She shivered, turned to face him and let her gown drop to the floor. Then stepped out of it.

Dean stood motionless before her. Every defense he had put up against her was crumbling. She was more beautiful then he remembered. His mind told him to get out of there and get out of there now. He felt her take his hand and lead him to her bedroom. No No No his mind screamed. He kept walking then she turned and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He stopped thinking.


End file.
